<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonders of Reality 12 — “The Bridge of Death” by Scorpy__l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417189">Wonders of Reality 12 — “The Bridge of Death”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpy__l/pseuds/Scorpy__l'>Scorpy__l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wonders of Reality animated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Fairies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpy__l/pseuds/Scorpy__l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinkerbell, Iridessa and Vidia struggle with the science troll who guards the Bridge of Death. Read the script or better watch the film that we made for all Tinkerbell fans. Have fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wonders of Reality animated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonders of Reality 12 — “The Bridge of Death”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Wonders of Reality 12 — “The Bridge of Death”</strong> <br/>
  <em>The script is a parody, which is based  on the Disney Movie </em><em>“</em><em>Tinkerbell</em><em>”</em><em> and the Film </em><em>“</em><em>Searching for the Holy  Grail</em><em>”</em><em> of the British comedy  group </em><em>“</em><em>Monthy Python</em><em>”</em><em>.</em> <br/>
  — — — — — — — — — — — — —<br/>
  <strong>It</strong>’<strong>s one thing to  read the script, it</strong>’<strong>s another to watch the animated film  that</strong>’<strong>s already waiting for you on YouTube. Enjoy!</strong> <br/>
  <span>   </span>
  
  <br/>
  <strong>If you like it, please consider writing  a comment on our YouTube channel. Without your support, the project won</strong>’<strong>t survive.</strong> <br/>
  — — — — — — — — — — — — —<br/>
  <em>Tinkerbell, Iridessa and Vidia are  carefully moving along the mountain path, pressing their backs against the  mossy rock.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell </strong><em>(checks  her map)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Here it is, the Bridge of Death!<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa</strong> <em>(hopelessly)</em>.<br/>
  Oh, great!<br/>
  <strong>Vidia</strong> <em>(points with her finger).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Look, it’s the troll from “The Lost Treasure”. <br/>
  <strong>[PAUSE]</strong> <br/>
  What’s  he doing there? <br/>
  <em>The troll throws a pinch of powder into  his test tube. A fountain of fire erupts from it. He throws yet another pinch  of powder—fireworks shoot from the test tube.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell</strong><em> (looks  forward, checks her map again).</em><i><br/>
  </i>No, he’s  the bridge keeper, the science troll. He asks a traveller three questions. The  one who answers correctly may cross the bridge safely. <br/>
  <strong>Iridessa</strong> <em>(worried)</em>.<br/>
  What if you get a question wrong?<br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell</strong><em> (checks  the map, reads, looks back at Iridessa).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Then he casts you into the River of  Eternal Shame.<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(almost  panicking)</em>.<br/>
  No, not that! And what does he ask about?<br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell </strong><em>(reads  further)</em>.<br/>
  In autumn, he asks about light and about your favourite colours... unless the  Troll Guide book is lying to us.<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(bolder).</em><i><br/>
  </i>About light? Why didn’t you tell it right  off? That’s easy! <br/>
  <em>Iridessa runs forward. Her companions  exchange glances. Vidia shrugs.</em> <br/>
  <em>The troll notices the light fairy and  her friends following her. He makes a stopping gesture.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Stop! Who would cross the Bridge of  Death must answer me these questions three, ‘ere  the other side he see! <br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(with  confidence).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper, I’m not afraid. <br/>
  <strong>Troll</strong> <em>(with the distinct voice from the  original scene).</em><i><br/>
  </i>What is your name?<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>It’s  Fairy Iridessa from the Pixie Hollow! <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>What is your quest?<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>I am looking for pixie dust! I want to  help my fellow fairies.<br/>
  <strong>Troll</strong><em>.</em><i><br/>
  </i>What is your favourite colour?<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(talks  over).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Yellow-and-orange!<br/>
  <em>The light fairy tries to pass, but the  troll stops her and finishes his sentence.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>No, What is your favourite colour,  according to the subtractive colour model?<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(after  a pause, dumbfounded).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Er... I don’t  know that! <br/>
  <em>(Iridessa falls and screams). Please  check the video for reference and for timing purposes. The scream shouldn</em><em>’</em><em>t be shrilling, it</em><em>’</em><em>s a paro</em><em>dy afer all.</em> <br/>
  <em>The light fairy is thrown into the air  with an unknown force. Iridessa falls into the river screaming. She emerges,  spits the water out. The water around her is swamp green and gooey.</em> <br/>
  <em>The troll chuckles and starts  explaining. Transition to the 3D scene.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Our world is colourful. But why are  leaves yellow, apples—red, flowers—blue, and some fairies in the river—green? <em>(Chuckles.)</em><br/>
  Let’s  start with light. Light is a tiny part of the electromagnetic spectrum that we  see. <br/>
  If a lamp radiates light of all visible frequencies,  it appears white.<br/>
  The paper also appears white, if it evenly reflects  the light of different frequencies.<br/>
  Now, let’s  apply some blue paint. What happens, eh? As you might guess, the blue pigment  will reflect the blue rays and some  green ones, while yellow and red rays will be absorbed.<br/>
  And what colour do we get if we mix blue and yellow  paints?<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(upset)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>It’s  green! <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Right! And why? Simply because the  yellow pigment reflects the yellow light and a bit of green and red as well.  But it stops the blue light.<br/>
  The same thing happens if we pass the light through  blue glass and then through a yellow one. Only “green” photons will survive.  They bounce of the paper, and we see them. <br/>
  The more paint, the more photons shall we subtract  from the light. That’s why we call this  colour model <em>subtractive</em>. It comes  from Latin subtr<strong>a</strong>ho (take away).<br/>
  So, when we mix watercolours, we always get darker  colours. We can only absorb more photons; without adding new ones by magic.<br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(upset)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>So what’s  the point of this model? <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Oh, it’s  crucial! I have already mentioned pictorial art, but colour printing works the  same way! Let’s apply a layer of  cyan colour, add magenta, yellow and finally black paint on the paper.<br/>
  That’s  the way colourful drawings and photos are printed. <br/>
  He-he! You came out pretty well here!<br/>
  <em>Tinkerbell rushes forward. She grabs a  coil of rope from her belt.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell</strong>.<br/>
  Iridessa, hold on! We’ll get you out of  there! <br/>
  <em>Troll sees her and blocks the way.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Troll </strong><em>(with  the same intentionally affected scary tone).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Stop! Stop! Who would cross the Bridge  of Death must answer me these questions three, ‘ere  the other side he see! <br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell </strong><em>(balls  her fists, strains the rope).</em><i><br/>
  </i>I will, you bet!<br/>
  <strong>Troll</strong><em>.</em><i><br/>
  </i>What is your name?<br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell</strong><em>.</em><i><br/>
  </i>Fairy Tinkerbell.<br/>
  <strong>Troll</strong><em>.</em><i><br/>
  </i>What is your quest?<br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell</strong><em>.</em><i><br/>
  </i>I’m  looking for dust for fairies from the Pixie Hollow. <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>What is your favourite colour...<br/>
  <em>The troll makes a pause, he assumes that  the fairy would talk over, but Tink listens to him carefully. He understands  that he cannot say sarcastically now and finishes his sentence.</em> <br/>
  ...according to additive colour model?<br/>
  <strong>Tink </strong><em>(triumphally  claps, points with her finger emphasising the words).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Ha! Let me tell you about that!<br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Colour is biology, not physics.<br/>
  The retina of our imperfect eye is all dripped with  photoreceptors. The rods sense the brightness, while cones... Well, it’s not that simple about them.<br/>
  There are three types of cones: first perceive the red  colour, second sense green and third react to the blue colour. But wait! Where  are the cones for orange and teal colours?<br/>
  There are none! Yellow light excites both red and  green receptors. We call such a mixed signal <em>yellow</em>.<br/>
  The eye sees no difference between mono- and  polychromatic light.<br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>What did you say?<br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>I mean we can’t  distinguish real yellow light from a mixture of red and green. <br/>
  Hence we need only three coloured spotlights to trick  the vision and show any colour: for one, orange or teal.<br/>
  And if we mix red, green and blue together, we get  white.<br/>
  Only thanks to such imperfection of the eye,  projectors and monitors, that show a pretty plausible picture with millions of  colours, appeared.<br/>
  The screens glow lighting up red, green and blue dots.  The light adds that’s why the model is  called <em>additive. </em>From  Latin <em><b>a</b></em><em>ddo </em>(add).<br/>
  <strong>Troll </strong><em>(rapidly)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>So, how can we write your favourite  colour in the red-blue-green model?<br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell</strong> <em>(answers quickly, without much  thinking).</em><i><br/>
  </i>Green is written like this: zero, two hundred, zero...<br/>
  Wait, in what model? No! It’s  the other way round! It’s... <br/>
  <em>(Tinkerbell falls and screams). Please  check the video for reference and for timing purposes. The scream shouldn</em><em>’</em><em>t be shrilling, it</em><em>’</em><em>s a parody afer all.</em> <br/>
  <em>Tink is thrown in the air. She screams  and lands on the river, right next to Iridessa. The troll grins.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Tinkerbell </strong><em>(As  fast, as in the famous scene on the bridge from The Lost Treasure movie)</em>.<br/>
  Hey, that’s unfair! You said it  on purpose of fooling me! My answer was totally right! “Red-<em>blue</em>-green”—what a dirty trick!  It’s red-<em>green</em>-blue! Hey, get me  out of this mud and apologise!<br/>
  <em>She notices Iridessa and talks further  as furiously as before.</em> <br/>
  Right, and get out Iridessa as well! She called the  colour correctly. Yes, she didn’t  tell you about the subtractive model, but hey, she’s  not supposed to know that! After all, we aren’t  going to the art class, you know! The Lightning struck our Home Tree. That’s  why we’re here, looking for  pixie dust at the back of beyond! It’s  apparently overrated to help your neighbours in a friendly way. (Instead of  being friendly and helpful to your neighbours, you are pulling our legs.)  Cunning quiz games? Now we see the trolls’ hospitality. If you  have no pixie dust, just say no. Useless questions! You should had better  collected entrance fees to repair your... <br/>
  <em>Vidia tries to sneak by as she sees that  the troll is totally distracted listening to Tink.</em><i><br/>
  <em>The bridge keeper suddenly  notices her, blocks the way and hisses menacingly.</em></i> <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Who would cross the Bridge of Death must  answer me...<br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Go ahead! Might as well, since you can’t scare anyone. <em>(In Tinkerbells direction,  half-whispering) </em>More pressure next time, you almost got him.<br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Listen caref0ully! I won’t repeat twice! What  is your name? <br/>
  <strong>Vidia </strong><em>(with  affected modesty)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>The empress of the wind, fairy Vidia  from the Pixie Hollow.<br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>What is your quest?<br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Hunting for pixie dust. I’m dying to fly again. <em>(She notices the</em> <em>edifying  glances of her friends) </em>What? Are you suggesting that I lie  and to take a mud bath with you? It’s  true that I just want to fly. And yes, if I prevail, I will share the loot with  the others. Can’t wait to leave this swamp.<br/>
  <strong>Troll </strong><em>(grins)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>What is your favourite colour? ... And  what is its wavelength?<br/>
  <strong>Vidia </strong><em>(with  a menacing smile)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>What do you mean? Mono- or a  polychromatic light?<br/>
  <strong>Troll </strong><em>(giggles  anticipating his victory)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>He-he! Let’s  say, monochromatic. Tell me the  wavelength in nanometres.<br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>It doesn’t  exist! <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>A colour without wavelength? I don’t know that. <br/>
  <em>The Troll changes his face expression.  He looks at Vidia and realises that he shouldn</em><em>’</em><em>t have said those words. The fast flyer fairy mocks h</em><em>im by waving her hand. The bridgekeeper  soars upwards. Iridessa and Tink barely jump away. He flops down into the river  with a big splash. Green water flies in all directions.</em> <br/>
  <em>The bridgekeeper looks at Vidia  perplexedly.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Let me explain.<br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Every rainbow colour has its wavelength.  But wait a second! Where are pink, magenta and my favourite purple colours  then? Not here. And not there either. Does it mean that my favourite colour  doesn’t have its wavelength?  Not quite. <br/>
  Tink said it right that colour is biology, not  physics.<br/>
  And your colour wheel is a big hoax. If we try to roll  the rainbow in a ring, where are we supposed to fit the radio waves,  microwaves, X-rays and other stuff? Oh well, since we don’t see anything of this  richness, there is nothing left, but  to substitute all the variety with a purple colour. Or rather with a mixture of  red and blue.<br/>
  In other words, purple is “minus  green”. Get rid of the green  part, and you get my favourite <em>polychromatic</em> purple  colour.<br/>
  And please do me a favour, stop drawing rainbows with  purple colour. There is none! Next time when you see a rainbow, take a closer  look. You’ll find a violet  stripe—unless you have problems with colour vision—but not a purple one. <br/>
  Technically, raindrops may arrange in a sophisticated  way, and after all reflections, we might see a bit of pink after all. But such  an event is extremely rare.<br/>
  By the way, if you like science fiction, keep in mind  that there are no purple lasers. Purple is always a mixture of  red and blue.<br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Looks like I’ll  cross the bridge after all, and you, my fair troll, will sit in the... How did  you call it? River of Eternal Shame? <br/>
  <strong>Iridessa </strong><em>(worried)</em><strong>.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Why, why is it called so? Is this dirt  unwashable?<br/>
  <strong>Troll</strong> <em>(chuckles)</em>.<br/>
  Ask Vidia.<br/>
  <strong>Vidia </strong><em>(careless).</em><i><br/>
  </i>How am I supposed to know that?<br/>
  <em>The fast flyer changes her facial  expression as she realises what she had just said.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Troll </strong><em>(chuckles  again)</em>.<br/>
  <strong>Vidia.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>Hawk take you!<br/>
  <em>Vidia soars upwards and lands in the  river with a splash. The troll giggles glowingly.</em> <br/>
  <strong>Troll.</strong><b><br/>
  </b>It’s  not hard to wash it off. Unfortunately, our shame today will be remembered till  the end of time. <br/>
  <em>The keeper points his finger at the  camera. The characters look with astonishment. Zoom out.</em> <br/>
  <em>It turns out that everything was  recorded and uploaded to YouTroll site (with a fairy-tail troll design). </em><em>The  green cursor presses the like icon.</em> <br/>
  <em>Fade  out.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>